Love Story
by ilikepie4024
Summary: After listening to Taylor Swift's song over and over again, I couldn't help myself. Mystery couple We were sixteen and had been sneaking out to see each other for three years. We had our own spot on the beach.


I woke up to the morning sun peaking from behind the curtain. I turn and face the boy of my dreams. He was sleeping soundly and I giggled when he snored lightly. He must have been having a good dream, because he was smiling. I get out of bed carefully, hoping no to wake him, and walked into my daughter's room. I looked down at my three year old and smiled because it all came rushing back.

_**We were both young when I first say you**_

_**I close my eyes and the flashback starts**_

_**I'm standing there**_

_**On a balcony in summer air**_

_It was a party on the beach, we were both thirteen. I was sitting alone in the sand watching the waves crash to the ground. The California ocean breeze was throwing salt, sand, and water to my face. It was relaxing but I felt so alone as I watched the sun fade into the horizon._

_**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns**_

_**See you make your way through the crowd**_

_**And say hello, little did I know**_

_**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**_

_I turn around and look back at the party behind me. The Hollywood lifestyle I had yet gotten used to, and I see you there. I knew who you were but never figured that you like me the same way I liked you. And yet, you were now pushing your way ever so politely through the crowd towards me. You introduced yourself and I couldn't believe that you were actually talking to me, a current nobody. Of course, you weren't so famous yourself. The rest of that night and for weeks to follow you were always with me. You became what I needed, a friend, and perhaps more._

_**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**_

_**And I was crying on the staircase**_

_**Begging you please don't go**_

"_You are not to see her again, do you understand me boy?" My father yelled at you. _

_I didn't see what his problem was. All you were doing was being my friend and nothing more._

_I fell to the ground, crying._

"_Wait! Don't go!" I grabbed your arm and pulled you back towards the house._

"_I have to. Your family doesn't like me. And I have to obey by their rules too." _

_**And I said**_

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**_

_**I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run**_

_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**_

_**It's a love story, baby just say yes**_

_You knelt down to kiss the top of my head. "Meet me somewhere we can be alone. I'll wait for you. Please, I need you. Just say yes." I whispered._

_You looked at me and nodded. On your way out, you pointed towards the beach, made the number eight with your fingers, and walked away._

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**_

_**We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew**_

_**So close your eyes**_

_**Escape this town for a little while**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_We were sixteen and had been sneaking out to see each other for three years. We had our own spot on the beach. When ever some one had a bad day, they would just call and not say anything. The other knew where to go. It was our own little get away from everything around us._

_We had been lying in the sand just looking at the stars; you turned to me and stared right into my eyes. "I love you"._

_I stared back into your chocolate brown eyes. "I love you, too". You rolled over and kissed me with everything you had._

'_**Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter**_

"_I'm pregnant."_

"_What? But it was just that one time. Are you sure?" _

"_Yes."_

_I studied the look on your face but it was just too hard to read. You looked concerned, worried, and shocked._

"_We have to tell our parents."_

_**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**_

_**But you were everything to me**_

_**I was begging you please don't go**_

"_What were you thinking?" My father yelled at me, then turned to you, "How could you do this to my little girl? You two are never to see each other again."_

"_But dad," I pleaded._

"_No buts. Now go to your room, I have to figure out what to do about this," He glared at you, "And I want you to stay away from my daughter."_

"_No, you can't make me, dad. We love each other." I turned to you, "You don't have to leave."_

"_Yes, he does," my father barked. He then pushed you out the door and slammed it in your face._

_I stared angrily at him and ran up to my room. The first thing I did was call you._

"_I'll see you soon." You answered. We both knew just where to go._

_**And I said**_

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**_

_**I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run**_

_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**_

_**It's a love story, baby just say yes**_

_You let me cry into your shoulder for hours. I told you that we should just run away together and have the baby. You said you couldn't because of a tour. But you promised that once it ended that you would always be there for me and the baby, no matter what. You would even tell the fans. It started to get dark and we left. You walked me home, kissed me goodnight and goodbye. The tour should be over in three months. That would be the longest three months of my life._

_**Romeo save me, they're trying tell me how to feel**_

_**This love is difficult, but it's real**_

_**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess**_

_**It's a love story, baby just say yes**_

_The whole time you were gone my father told me that I couldn't see you and that I didn't know what love was, that we were too young. He also told me I shouldn't keep the baby. But I refused to hear any of it. You will always be the one for me._

_**I got tired of waiting**_

_**Wondering if you were ever coming around**_

_**My faith in you was fading**_

_**When I met you on the outskirts of town**_

_Every night you were gone, I snuck out to our spot, waiting till you came back. The days seemed to drag on and on. You never once called. I even went over to your house, and spent time just sitting on the steps. It began to feel like I was the only one in this and that you weren't in it. But one day you showed._

_**And I said**_

_**Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone**_

_**I'll keep waiting for you, but you never come **_

_**Is this in my head, I don't know what to think**_

_**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**_

"_Why didn't you call me? I felt so alone. I came out here every night for four months. You've been home for a month and you still never came or called. I thought you loved me. I thought you were going to be here for me and the baby. I guess I was wrong." I yelled at you. All you did was stare back at me._

_After a few moments of silence, you pulled out a ring and got down on one knee._

_**And said**_

_**Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone**_

_**I love you and that's all I really know**_

_**I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress**_

_**It's a love story, baby just say yes**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_It was now my turn to stare. _

"_Marry me. I know were young, but I love you. And I know you love me. I never want you too feel alone. I want to be there for everything. I didn't call you because I have been doing a lot of thinking, and I now know that this is right. It want you to be with me. I talked to your dad and he understands my reasoning behind this. I told him everything. And he agrees that this is what we should do. But we have to wait until we are older. My parents are okay with this too." During this whole speech your eyes never left mine. I was still staring but I now had tears in my eyes._

"_Please say yes."_

_I pulled you off the ground and kissed you._

_**We were both young when I first saw you**_

His arms around my waist and kiss on my neck snapped me out of my daze. I turned to face him and put my arms around his neck, running my fingers through his hair. "I'm so glad I waited for this."


End file.
